The invention is based on an installation for the operation of a solenoid valve in fuel supply systems in internal combustion engines. Such an installation has been known (DOS German Unexamined Laid-Open Application No. 2,612,914), which comprises a measuring resistor connected to the positive pole of the voltage source. However, since this resistor would be destroyed in case of an accidental ground contact of the connection line between resistor and valve, this arrangement is, in most cases, not permissible under practical conditions.